Delivery may in certain cases not be finished in a natural way, but assistance in the form of different aid means is needed. Obstetric suction devices are used as aid means at deliveries. The indication of use may be fetal distress, fetus problems, which may e.g., show in a weakened pulse of the fetus due to insufficient or closed oxygen addition through the placenta. Further indications of use may e.g., be a prolonged delivery period of the mother and condition of the mother requiring a shortened delivery period. Certain conditions are required for using obstetric suction devices. For example, the child must be fully-developed, 34 weeks old or older, further the amnion must be broken and the external os uteri be fully dilated.
There are mainly two types of obstetric suction devices, those made of flexible materials, such as e.g., soft polymers, or rubber, alternatively, and those made of hard materials, such e.g., hard polymers or metal, e.g., stainless steel or brass, alternatively.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,347 a hard obstetric suction device is described being made of metal, preferably stainless steel. The suction device comprises a suction cup, which is provided with connector piece in which connector piece a connecting part, e.g., a chain of fixedly secured. The suction device further comprises a handle which handle is releasably provided to the connecting part. This suction device is expensive to produce and is thought to be used multiple times.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,544 describes a suction device comprising a suction cup, and a connection means. The suction cup is made of metal. On the sphere of the suction cup a rotating disc is provided, which rotating disc is provided with a transverse bar, which bar is attached to the disc at both its ends. On the transverse bar a ring is attached and in the ring the connecting part, a chain or similar means arranged. The chain serves as a connecting part and handle. Said rotating disc may create a cutting edge, which can hurt the other. Further, the suction cup is high and hard to clean. A soft obstetric suction device consisting of silicon of medical quality is described in WO 89/06112. The instrument is made in one piece and consists of a handle and a suction cup. The suction cup is available in two sizes having 50 and 60 mm innerdiameter respectively. The expected life length of a suction device according to WO 89/06112 is about two years, or 30 sterilisations in an autoclave at 134° C. for three minutes, alternatively. Said suction cup is an external os uteri instrument which can not be used at all operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,947 describes an obstetric vacuum extractor comprising a suction cup and a connecting part. The suction cup is made of a soft material and the connecting piece in a semi-hard material. In the connecting piece, which inter alia is made of a tubular element, a tube is arranged to which tube a vacuum pump is connected. This contruction is not durable at practical use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,399 describes an obstetric vacuum extractor comprising a suction cup, handle and a manually maneuovered vacuum pump, which parts are delivered as one unit. The suction cup is made of a flexible or harder material, alternatively. The suction cup or the whole device, alternatively, can be made as a disposable unit. The hand pump and the handle can be made for reuse. The invention above requires a specially contrued pump, in the form of a hand pump, which leads to complicating the manufacturing process. The manufacture is further expensive, in particular when the suction device is made as a disposable one, leading to an expensive product when bought. The hand pump leads to fact that the product can not be connected and used together with standard tubes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,795 describes a suction device which is characterized in that a recess is arranged on the sphere of the suction cup. The tube connected to the vacuum pump is lowered into the recess which provides for a smooth sphere of the suction cup and which further provides for aplication of the suction device in complicated positions.
The present invention discloses how one arranges a towing means to the suction cup. The invention provides an obstetric vacuum extractor totally made of polymeric materials having different properties adapted to what is being required for the suction cup and the towing means, respectively. The towing means comprising handle connecting part and connector can be made in one piece. The suction cup and the towing means are releasably arranged to each other but simultaneously can be fixed to each other by means of a locking means for maximum security at use. At the manufacture the suction cup is preferably injection-moulded as such and the towing means as such. Then the suction cup and the towing means are mounted together to one suction device and are packed and sterilized. At use the suction device is connected to a vacuum pump via a tube connection by means of a tube.